1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electric soldering and more specifically to a soldering station holder system for protectively and conveniently holding a soldering instrument.
2. The Prior Art
The soldering iron may, for example, be used for soldering large terminals or for wiring of small printed circuit boards. For many purposes it is desirable to have available a soldering iron which is always ready for instant use, that is, a soldering iron which is always kept at the proper operating temperature. This, of course, requires a temperature control means of some type.
It has accordingly been suggested in the past to provide a soldering iron having a temperature sensing element located at or near the soldering tip of the iron. Various control circuits have been suggested in the part for this purpose including the use of magnetic amplifiers and the like. Alternatively, relays have been suggested for turning the power supply on and off.
However, in the past, it has not been possible to provide both a simple electronic control circuit and an efficient temperature sensor which provides a large change of resistance with a small change of temperature so as to permit construction of a precision instrument.
Furthermore, it has not been possible in the past to combine an instrument of this type with a control circuit located entirely in the handle of the instrument thereby to provide a lightweight and compact soldering instrument.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a compact, efficient and lightweight soldering and desoldering instrument system with an electronic control circuit located in the handle of the instrument thereby to maintain the temperature of the soldering tip at the desired temperature for an extended period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a special closed tool holder for the soldering instrument thereby to prolong the life of the soldering tip and the lifetime of the heating element so that the instrument may be maintained at operating temperatures for prolonged periods of time without adversely affecting the life of the instrument.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a soldering instrument of the type disclosed which includes a closed loop temperature control and includes means for setting the temperature of the soldering tip from the outside of the handle of the instrument without the necessity to disconnect or disassemble the instrument.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an electronically controlled soldering instrument with a special fuse which will disconnect the power supply either upon the occurrence of an electrical overload or whenever the temperature exceeds a predetermined value.
Another object is to provide a soldering tool holder which protects the soldering instrument from causing burn damage and from being damaged or stolen.
It is another object to provide such a holder system which includes solder wire dispensing capability and means for containing and utilizing cleansing fluid for cleaning the soldering instrument tip.